masquerade
by alleycatprincess
Summary: sonic and co are invited to a masquerade ball at blaze's palace oneshot shadowxblaze


**Masquerade**

_Dear sonic & tails_

_Sorry about being such short notice but a ball has taken place in my palace to celebrate 5000 years peace between nations. The organisers said i will have to bring at least 12 friends to this celebration, I already have decided 2 in my dimension. So i was hoping you two and 8 of your friends could come along to my dimension, marine said as long as you leave our dimension in under 72 hours no time ripples will be affected. When i say 8 friends i mean some people i have met before like cream Amy and knuckles. _  
_Knowing you sonic there will be one downfall, it's a masquerade ball, so you will need a suit and some mask covering you face. _

_Sincerely _

_Princess Blaze_

Tails finished reading the letter to sonic Amy cream knuckles Tikal rouge shadow and the chaotix.

"sounds like a plan" sonic grinned giving the signature thumbs up

Amy squealed in her seat "OH SONIC, we can SO go as a couple!"

Sonic grinned "sorry Amy but couples aren't necessary"

Tails interrupted "on contrary sonic, blaze states in the PS note that we will have to enter in a couple and dance as couple"

Sonics' grin faded, he then started to stutter "w-well i-i-i will go w-with blaze then"

Tails frowned "no sonic blaze has already got one"

Sonic then fainted, Amy then giggled "oh cream! We will look SO pretty in dresses and masks!" cream smiled

"i just can't wait to see miss. Blaze again!" she was then pulled by Amy and out the door.

"Well knuckie don't look now but your dream lady here is going to a certain dance with you" rouge smirked messing with his dreadlocks, the echidna blushed ferociously.

"uhum rouge you don't know blaze" tails said shakily

"Honey, blaze equals princess, princess equals jewels"

"uh yeah" tails said uncertainly

Tikal then looked over at shadow "looks like it's just you and me then"

Shadow nodded not even looking at her, Tikal looked away and then at rouge "okay big boys auntie rouge and baby Tikal are going masquerade shopping see you later" she pulled the echidna girl out the door. Knuckles shadow and tails then turned to the passed out sonic, knuckles then grinned and pulled out a marker pen "don't pass out when there's markers about" He giggled, shadow ignored his comment but pulled out his marker pen and the two scribbled all over the heroes face, tails sighed and walked out the room.

When sonic finally came back around he heard the doorbell ring "PIZZA" he exclaimed and ran to the door, when he opened it the pizza boy ran away screaming. Sonic frowned and looked into the mirror on the wall.

Some guy was walking around in another dimension he stopped when he heard some screaming the man looked around  
"What was that sound..."

Masquerade night

After transporting to the sol dimension they were greeted by marine, she had a dress not too far off her regular colours, a green dress which went to the knees a black belt and white wide straps.

"Ahoy mates, boy don't you lot look fancy!" she exclaimed glomping tails and sonic. "Let's go off to palace then!"

Sonic then asked curiously "where is blaze?"

"OH she is getting dressed; blazes maids take ages on blaze when it comes to these things"  
After arriving, they were soon stopped by gardon "oh hello again sonic, tails hello marine, i hope you don't mind me saying but can you please get into your 'pairs'"  
Amy then wrapped her arms around her dreamy blue hero, tails shyly offered his hand to cream who happily took it, rouge grabbed knuckles hand and placed it around her waist, shadow stood next to Tikal clearly bored and slightly nervous, vector's arm pulled espio off into the bushes and marine and charmy held wrists and started complaining about 'cuties' and 'boy germs' but ended up in fits of laughter, then linked arms.

The team then made their entrance their names were starting to be announced "and as guests and friends of imperial princess blaze the cat, the heroes of mobius sonic and Amy...", the two hedgehogs made their way down the steps with a lot of eyes on them Amy had a red dress which reached the floor with a huge white bow planted on the back with a red headband and a white bow on it, she had white elbow length gloved and a red feathery mask. Sonic had a black suit with light blue unbuttoned shirt and black mask. Sonic grinned to the crowd and Amy held Sonics' arm protectively trying to keep him away from any other women.

"Miles Prower and cream the rabbit" some of the crowd awed as they saw the cute couple especially cream she wore a white knee high summer dress with small red roses patterned on it, a white bow around one ear and white ballet flats, she wore a pale pink mask. Tails wore the same as sonic except his shirt was white and his mask was gold. Vanilla was taking care of cheese back home for cream so she wouldn't have to worry about him. Cream bounced down the stairs with tails that was a bit nervous with all the attention.  
"Knuckles the echidna and rouge the bat" all eyes then turned to the bat who had black strapless dress that reached the floor with a slit up the side which showed off her tan legs, she had black elbow gloves and heals with pink eye shadow and lip gloss and a black glittery mask. Knuckles wore the same as tails but a black mask like Sonics'. The bat strutted down the steps while knuckles trailed after blushing.

"Shadow the hedgehog and Tikal the echidna" Tikal wore a turquoise dress that reached the floor, her regular gloves and bracelets. Darker coloured flats and her hair done up into a bun with a single black ribbon. She wore a deep blue mask and a tint of lip gloss, shadow wore the same as tails, as much as he wanted a black mask rouge sneakily traded masks with sonic and he got stuck with a gold one. The two quietly went down the stairs both nervous but Tikal was the only one to show it.

"Charmy Bee and Marine the Racoon" the two skipped down the stairs giggling most the crowd rolled their eyes, marine had a green mask and charmy had the same as tails and shadow.

"Vector the Crocodile and ...Espirla the Chameleon?" the sonic gang jerked their head and started laughing even shadow laughed. Vector wore a black suit and red shirt with a red mask and 'epirla' wore a pale blue dress with pale blue high heels, a light purple mask and a brunet wig with a deep blue head band. Espio sighed embarrassed as he paraded down the stairs with vector, tripping over his heals.

The gang then started dancing around but the music ceased "and making her entrance the imperial princess, hero of Solaris and protector of the sol emeralds, Blaze the cat and her good friend and hero of the future Silver the Hedgehog" everyone's heads turned to the doors a silver hedgehog wearing the same clothes as sonic although it looked more expensive and linking arm was blaze, a white dress that reached the floor but it had a bouncier layer on top which started at the back of her hips and reached the floor, she had her regular gloves and a white feathery mask and her hair was loose and was carefully curled(which was probably why she took this long). They came down the stairs and without thinking blaze pulled silver to the sonic gang. Cream immediately hugged her and after greeting each other the group had started dancing yet again. Tikal even managed to get shadow to dance although they both didn't really know how.

The music stopped then a man supposed DJ shouted "Okay people this is to comfortable gentlemen please swap ladies with the gentlemen to your left"

Shadow's POV

I then spun Tikal around and she spun into that silver hedgehog's arms and he spun the purple princess into mine. To be honest i liked Tikal she wasn't a pain but she hated any type of violence i also liked Amy but she liked attention unlike me and i would also like to keep the air in my lungs.

My thoughts stopped when i looked into a pair of golden amber eyes, they hazily reminded me of mine, the way you can't read any emotion. I was never one to judge appearance but this girl was beautiful in a bold way her eyes stood out for starters, and the warmth i could feel from her i just wanted to see behind that mask!

The song then started up  
Hiding behind a disguise  
Can you feel me watching you?  
Its magic, I'm lost in your spell  
And you don't even have a clue

I spun her around not really knowing what i was doing i then tripped and sighed annoyed. I looked up at the feline who was frowning. I just shrugged "sorry princess, but i haven't really done this before" the cat smiled, i could tell it wasn't practised since it was probably rare like mine, "then let me lead, commoner" I smirked as we started to catch up with the rest.

That i am hypnotised  
Yeah I'm drawn to your eyes  
I just wanna see your face  
Welcome to may masquerade  
Masquerade

I looked everyone was happy, heck knuckles and rouge were smiling and sonic didn't look like he wanted to commit suicide dancing with Amy. I looked at Tikal who was having a happy conversation with silver.

I looked back at the cat i couldn't really remember her name yet i wanted to know her better, she made me curious. "So, you enjoying yourself?" i asked "to be honest, not really "She said walking in a circle around me like the other women. "We share a similar taste" i said flirting a little, i could see some microscopic pink on her cheeks.

Who are you?  
What is your name?  
Is this some two faced game?  
It's tragic  
Cause after tonight my heart will never be the same

I started to dance close to her "i take it you don't like these sorts of things" i started. "Well i prefer to go out and fight Dr Eggman Nega, and be alone protecting the sol emeralds or talk to my two friends" her golden amber eyes glinting, shining brightly mine were too since she was looking into them. I spun her around getting the hang of the steps, the girl smiled closing her eyes and slowly opening them back up.

And I am hypnotised  
Yeah I'm drawn to your eyes  
I just wanna see your face  
Welcome to my masquerade  
Masquerade  
Just wanna see your face  
Masquerade (X3)  
Welcome to my masquerade...

I thought the song had finished to my surprisingly disappointment, this girl just interested me. I started to walk until she jerked me back "are you going to ditch me hedgehog? The song isn't over just yet" she said chuckling; i smirked but looked confused listening to the new beat. I gave the feline a questioning look "just the same steps but faster...and closer" taking a closer step to me and pulling me around faster

I just wanna see your face  
Masquerade

"I realised I told you all this and never got your name" she said looking at me. I smirked "it's shadow, shadow the hedgehog, i know i should know but what is your name?" she looked at me "it's blaze" "why would they give you a name like that?" i questioned i spun her around and she came back to my chest smiling "why would they give YOU a name like shadow?" i smirked people had started to come and watch me dance with the princess.

The echoes of the music went on until it stopped, the two of us breathed slowly catching our breath still in each other's arms looking into each other's eyes, she seemed to come back to reality before me and excused herself and walked onto the balcony past a rose bush. I quietly followed her to find her staring ahead at the see with the moonlight reflecting off her fur, and her arms folded. I was starting to see why i saw these beautiful features only on her and not anyone else, i reached into the rose bush, which made a rustling sound and picked a certain rose. She must have heard because her ears twitched.

Blazes POV

I turned to see shadow standing there, i couldn't stand to see him, and to me I could tell emotions very quickly. I couldn't tell what he felt because he was so emotionless but i could tell the emotion between us, and didn't want that! I was tossed out of my thoughts when i saw him offering me something.

I took it and saw a delicate black and purple flower; i had never known these flowers grew here. I looked up at him to see he was right in front of me, and he was holding a face? It took me a while to realise he was removing my mask. When he moved it i looked up confused "I just wanted to see your face, i know i will never regret it" I knew there was no point fighting the blush that was coming to my face. I then smirked and took off his mask "well you look even more handsome without a mask"

I could hear sonic from inside "shadow time to go home or your stuck here!"

"would it be polite for a gentlemen to kiss his lady farewell" shadow told me  
I uncertainly held my hand to him, he rolled his eyes and pulled my hand past him and kissed me square on the lips, my mind hazed. What was I doing! My minds told me to stop but my body to go with it.

When we parted i could feel the heat radiating off of me "you're a troublemaker aren't you?" i said smirking, he chuckled then said "see you soon?" I smiled and closed my eyes but when they opened he was gone, i smiled to myself "I'll be waiting..."

**umm well i was at ma nan's with my lil cousin and i wanted to watch Russel Howards good news but she wanted to watch some show on nickelodeon called rags, i was forced to watch it because she is just to dam cute! **

**then someway through it there was some kind of masquerade part, i didn't like it but i LOVED the song in the background.**

**after that i got inspired to write this**

**all characters belong to SEGA**

**enjoy this shadaze oneshot (2,411 words)**


End file.
